


fire.

by bassgoboom (misconceptionsof)



Series: subdivisions [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Horny Tender, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, i forgot to tag for that originally but it's literally the basis of the fic, only tagged jinkicentric ships bc this is his pov but to be clear this is an orgy, somehow emphasis both on horny and on tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misconceptionsof/pseuds/bassgoboom
Summary: Jonghyun smirks, and gruffly at the bottom of his breath, blowing cool air against his pulsing fingers, he says, “we should just invite them in here with us, don’t you think?"//Jonghyun has an idea. To say Jinki is on board is an understatement.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Series: subdivisions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633144
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	fire.

**Author's Note:**

> this is filth, but it's only the beginning. please enjoy.
> 
> thank you to sadie for essentially forcing my hand.

It’s Jonghyun’s idea.

Not to say Jinki isn’t on board with it immediately. Jonghyun could get him to do anything when his head is between his legs, but it’s not just that.

It wasn’t out of nowhere. Jinki’s going to have to chalk it up to Minho and Kibum being the loudest people on earth, with apparently no regard for their dormmates. It’s when Jonghyun is holding one of Jinki’s legs so it’s pushed up against his chest, and Jonghyun’s tongue is pressed up against the fingers in his ass when Kibum lets out a wail so unmistakable and blown out that even the two of them are blushing, pushing Jinki that much closer to the edge he’s tipping precariously towards.

Jonghyun smirks, and gruffly at the bottom of his breath, blowing cool air against his pulsing fingers, he says, “we should just invite them in here with us, don’t you think,” and Jinki comes so hard that he nearly passes out.

And Jonghyun is _beside_ himself with peals of laughter, trying and failing to kiss his way up his body, and Jinki is hiding his face in one limp hand, trying to catch his breath.

“Shit. You like that?” His voice is so low, and Jinki can’t feel his toes, and _god_ he _does_ like that. Which is a whole new thing to come to terms with.

Jinki manages to let out something halfway between a moan and a groan at the same time Minho lets out one almost identical to his, and his dick twitches again like he’s overstimulating himself at the _sound_. Jonghyun chuckles into his ear, takes his earlobe into his mouth.

“Do you think they started going at it because they knew _we_ were going at it? It’s like they’re trying to out-do us,” Jonghyun does this thing where he talks about it so conversationally, even with Jinki’s hand (slowly regaining feeling) on his dick, pulling at him.

Jinki takes a second to respond, still catching his breath, focusing on Jonghyun’s heavy breathing at his neck. “I think that they’re always going at it lately. And they could never out-do us.”

Almost as a response, Kibum’s whining again, and his bed is shifting against the wall, and Jinki’s stirring again, and Jonghyun can tell. Jonghyun can always tell. And he’s smirking into the nape of Jinki’s neck, licking at his collarbone. He says:

“We can bring in Taemin, too. Can’t leave him out.”

Jinki nearly bites all the way through his lip, and his hips jump up against Jonghyun’s, all against his own will.

Jonghyun is still laughing, starts pressing up against him, then, hands on the back of his thigh and his hip again, kisses the moan off his lips, all teeth. “Maybe we’ll talk about this later.”

-

They do talk about it later, after they’ve thoroughly exhausted themselves (and after Kibum and Minho have thoroughly exhausted themselves), and it wasn’t just Jinki who was getting off on the idea, as it turns out. Not that Jonghyun is the type of person to bring things up unless he’s turned it over enough times in his head.

“How do we even do this?” Jinki brings it up, appropriately, over breakfast the next morning. The other three members are still asleep, but he keeps his voice low.

“I’m not following,” Jonghyun says. Of course not.

“I’ve never propositioned anyone before.”

“You proposition me all the time,” Jonghyun says feeding a piece of egg into his mouth.

“Yes, but we’ve established that we’re in love,” Jinki sighs, putting his head in his hands. “And you propositioned me first. I can’t make the first move like that! I don’t want to make it weird.”

“Jinki, if they didn’t make it weird by loudly fucking in the room directly next to yours with increasing frequency the past several weeks, there’s no way you could possibly make it weird by simply acknowledging how hot you think it is.”

Jinki huffs into his hands.

“They hear us. We hear them. We’re basically already doing this, there’s just a thin wall between us. We’re just gonna ask if they want to take the wall away.”

“That’s _such_ a bigger deal than you’re implying it is.”

“No, it’s not. Watch,” Jonghyun pauses and Jinki doesn’t even have time to look up from his hands and ask what he means before he starts up again. “Taemin! Would you like Jinki and I to fuck you this weekend?”

Jinki nearly falls out of his chair, wheeling his head around at their maknae coming around the corner, who’s clearly just woken up, and is still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Both of you?”

That’s all he asks, voice thick, and Jinki’s eyebrows fly so far up his forehead that he thinks they might get lost up there.

“And Kibum and Minho, if they’re down too,” Jonghyun amends, and there must be ringing in Jinki’s ears. He must still be asleep. He feels like he’s gone blind when Taemin shrugs, takes a piece of toast off of Jinki’s plate.

He says “sure,” and plops down on the living room couch.

“See? That wasn’t that hard,” is what Jonghyun says. He reaches over and runs a thumb over the back of Jinki’s hand. “I think I can ask Minho if you want to just go for Kibum.”

-

“You’re fucking Minho, right?” Jinki says, as casually as he can, the way Jonghyun asks him questions nonchalantly. His voice doesn’t have the same aloofness he practiced. Kibum is nestled into his chest under his arm and whips his head up to stare blankly at him. But he doesn’t move his hand from Jinki’s waist, doesn’t move his legs from where they’re tangled, which means he’s not too freaked out yet.

“Excuse me?”

“You and Minho are having sex” Jinki tries again, looking down at him. Kibum is sputtering, so Jinki continues. “You’re not exactly quiet. Neither of you are.”

The look of abject horror on Kibum’s face is telling enough but the two of them having sex wasn’t the actual question, and he gets the feeling Kibum knows it. He’s glad Jonghyun took Minho and Taemin out to the gym so Jinki got the chance to do this before he chickened out. But that was a few hours ago.

“I’m,” Kibum opens his mouth and closes it a few times. “I didn’t realize we were that loud.”

“That’s fine. Are Jjong and I that loud?” Jinki tries to hold Kibum’s eye contact.

“Not always.”

“But sometimes, right?” He waits for Kibum to nod, eyes zeroed in on each other’s mouths. “Sorry.”

Jinki’s blood pressure is spiking, hot, he knows Kibum can feel it. Kibum’s fingers on the hem of his shirt are burning into his skin, and the next thing out of Kibum’s mouth he breathes more than he says. “Don’t be.”

They’re silent for a moment, and the television is still running a movie that Jinki could not remember the name of right now to save his life. It’s all white noise.

“It’s hot,” Kibum says it like it surprises him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I like hearing you.”

“Maybe you guys could join us,” Jinki says, dragging his hand up Kibum’s arm. “Both of you. All of you.”

Kibum nods, and they’re really close to each other now, and Kibum’s hand is tracing Jinki’s waistband, and the other three members walk through the front door, and it takes every ounce of willpower Jinki has not to scream.

“Minho’s in!” Taemin yells, giving Jonghyun a high five, galloping over to the couch that Kibum and Jinki are sharing. “It looks like Kibum’s in too?”

Kibum looks over at Jinki, and Jinki nods, and Kibum looks back at Taemin to nod too. Jonghyun walks over to the couch, cups Jinki’s face in his hand, and kisses him hard.

And it doesn’t happen that night, because they have a schedule the next day, but if Jonghyun uses the anticipation of it to get Jinki off so hard he cries that night, so be it.

-

“You’re so cute,” Jonghyun says, sitting at the end of their bed. They’ve texted the others to come in, and Jinki is a little nervous, which is stupid. He knows it’s stupid.

Jinki’s sitting there in his briefs and his sleep shirt and his socks, like he’s getting ready for bed. Like when he announced loudly earlier that he was going to bed. Jonghyun isn’t wearing his shirt, didn’t bother, is sitting on the edge of their bed in his underwear like he does every night. Jinki tries to form a word, any word, with his mouth.

He imagines the others are down the hall in their prospective rooms, picking out briefs or lube or however you prepare for an orgy. He wonders if any of them have ever done anything like this before.

“I’m,” he starts. Jonghyun kisses him quiet, which is just fine. He doesn’t know where he was going with that anyway.

Jonghyun’s kissed him thousands of times. This one starts out sweet, with a hand on the nape of his neck, the press of their lips gently together, warm. Jinki exhales deeply through his nose, melting under him.

Jonghyun breaks the kiss, looks him in the eyes. “You still want to do this?”

The thought of it alone has Jinki out of breath. The sound of Minho and Kibum’s moaning echoes in the back of his mind, the very idea of seeing Taemin come undone, and he feels his eyes glaze over. He nods, and Jonghyun kisses him again, just as soft.

It’s when Jonghyun uses his right hand to drag up Jinki’s side, up underneath his shirt, cool against the fire of his skin, that Jinki sighs into his mouth. Jonghyun lays him back against the bed, crawling in between his legs, tongue tracing his lips, his teeth, his tongue, and Jinki sighs into it, arches against his hands.

“Oh,” Jinki hears Taemin’s voice from the doorway. Their kiss breaks off and there’s a quick moment where Jinki feels like he’s been caught doing something wrong, something private, like Taemin isn’t walking in with the express purpose to have sex with them. He feels that way for a split second before Taemin stalks over to the bed and Jonghyun peels away from him, rolling over to the other side of the bed. “Starting without us?”

Jinki shakes his head, and Taemin whispers “good” before moving in to kiss him too.

Taemin kisses a little messier. They’ve never done this before, but it’s a kiss, it’s simple, it’s passionate, open-mouthed, with Taemin’s hands closing off either side of Jinki’s head as he leans down, standing with his knee on the edge of the bed. Taemin tastes like his cinnamon toothpaste, the kind Jinki hates, but it burns the inside of his mouth, the back of his throat, in a way that’s intoxicating.

Jinki lets his hands snake up Taemin’s arms, leaning up to kiss him harder, see how badly he wants it. They gasp into each other’s mouths, Jinki can hear himself making little noises, can hear Taemin catching up with him, Jinki feels his head spinning and they haven’t even started yet.

Their kiss breaks off with a shove from Kibum, sending Taemin over to Jonghyun, and the both of them laugh over to his right. Jinki doesn’t even know when Kibum and Minho got in.

Kibum moves to straddle him, then. He makes sure they’re both securely on the bed, encouraging Jinki to slide a little more towards the center. Kibum leans down, tucks a tuft of hair behind his ear, like he’s taking care of him. It’s sickeningly sweet, and a chill runs its entire way up Jinki’s spine.

“How are you feeling?” Kibum asks, breathing onto Jinki’s lips, and Jinki is melting underneath him. He’s positioned on top of him in such a way that their cocks are pressed up against each other, neither particularly hard yet, but both intrigued.

“Good,” he manages to get out, knows he’s tense, knows he looks lost.

“Sit up,” Kibum says, and when Jinki does, Kibum, still straddling him, works both their shirts off. The rustling of it grinds their hips together. And when Kibum finally kisses him, the second their heads are free, it’s like fire on his tongue. Kibum kisses him with both hands grabbed onto his shoulders, breathing hot air into his mouth, so they’re both panting, so Kibum whines above him while he works his hips.

“Remember what I said to you the other day?”

Jinki only knows right now. He shakes his head.

“I want to hear you,” Kibum says, pressing a sweet kiss at the corner of his open mouth. “We all do.”

And it’s like an alarm goes off right next to him, his eyes shoot open, and Jinki remembers he’s not just with one of them, he’s with all of them. Kibum pushes on his chest so he falls back onto the mattress hard, notices distantly the way Jonghyun’s stripped Taemin down to his boxers, and the way Minho is red in the face at the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt off but not making moves to really touch anyone.

Jinki feels a sense of responsibility, a pull towards Minho and his hesitation, blocked off by the haziness of arousal, the way he gets the feeling no one is going to let him move, not if Jonghyun is organizing this.

Kibum follows Jinki’s gaze. He sighs. “I’ve got to take care of him, huh?”

Jinki nods, because that’s the best he can do, and then Kibum is off his lap after one more kiss, and it’s with that movement that he realizes just how hard he is. He doesn’t even have to look over before two sets of hands are on him.

Jonghyun is nibbling on his ear, and he lets out a groan, hands scrambling for purchase. He finds Jonghyun’s thigh, unmistakably, rubs his thumb into it.

Taemin’s hands are on his stomach, tracing the waistband of his briefs, fingers so close to his dick that it twitches under the fabric, and Taemin lets out a chuckle in surprise. Jonghyun has one hand grazing over his nipple, is sucking a hickey into his jawline, and Jinki thinks he’s going to stop breathing at any moment.

And of course, _of course_ Jonghyun knows how to get Jinki riled up. He says something in his ear, so low Jinki wonders if even Taemin can hear it. His reaction is full-body and immediate.

“You’re being so good for us.”

Jinki shudders, presses his heels into the mattress so he can thrust against Taemin’s hands that had been tantalizingly close, but not close enough. He doesn’t register the moan he lets out, but he sees the way everyone responds to it.

Jonghyun, smirking by his ear still. Taemin, wide-eyed and precious. Kibum, craning his neck back away from whatever he’s performing on Minho. Minho, looking over at Jinki for the first time, eyes just as glazed over as his own, but completely dark. He feels _sexy_ like this. _Wanted._

“Woah, you’re,” Taemin says, aborts the thought. He grabs Jinki through his underwear with no preamble, squeezing his fingers one at a time, watching the fabric at the head get damp with precum. Jinki doesn’t have the wherewithal to ask what he was going to say. He must let out another moan when Taemin puts his mouth to it, sucks a little at the tip over the cotton, because Jonghyun is in his ear again, humming in response, the way he always does.

“Taemin,” Jonghyun says, but he says it to Jinki, so hard that he shivers. Jinki’s already having a hard time focusing on anything other than the feeling of hot breath and fingers tracing all over him. It started so quickly, and he’s being touched so much, and he knows this was Jonghyun’s doing. If Jonghyun had it his way, Jinki would never have to move from the bed for the rest of his life.

“Hmm?” Taemin hums, mouth still on him, and another shiver runs all the way up Jinki’s spine, and he can hear Jonghyun’s satisfaction when he speaks again.

“Does he taste good?” Jinki flushes, feels it all the way down to his toes. “Are you gonna tell him how good he is?”

And the look Jinki receives from Taemin is _moving_. It’s a smirk instead of a response, Jinki knows that Jonghyun, decidedly, will not be getting one. He’s going to be a brat, but not for Jinki. For Jonghyun. He rolls his eyes, licks again, tongue not wet enough to allow for a smooth slide over the cotton. Jinki can only groan under it.

“Why don’t you take it off?” Jonghyun is purring. “He wants you to.”

There’s the look again, Taemin looks up at Jinki with hooded eyes, peeling his underwear down without looking at it. Jinki shifts around to help him get them off, but both of them are too lazy to get them off his ankles. Despite this, he’s officially the first one completely naked.

“Taemin—” Jonghyun starts, interrupted by a huff on Jinki’s exposed cock and the resulting hitch in his breath.

“Jinki,” Taemin says, smiling wide like a cat. He’s forever appeasing, only for Jinki. He hasn’t touched him yet, little fingers tracing Jinki’s hip bones, if Jinki were to lean into him, he could. He doesn’t. It’s already so overwhelming without the direct touch. “What do _you_ want me to do?”

“Punk,” Jonghyun says, with absolutely no malice behind it. Taemin sticks his tongue out at him, sitting up slightly, like he’ll pounce.

Jinki breathes out the request, body on fire: “Kiss him.”

Taemin obliges with a sly smile, letting his fingers run along the base of his dick, feather light before setting his hand so it clasps around Jinki’s thigh. He moves one leg so he’s straddling it, and Jinki can feel him hard through his underwear as he shifts.

At the same time, Jonghyun slides farther down the bed, down Jinki’s body so he’s sitting on his knees by Jinki’s hip. And when Jonghyun moves in to kiss him, at the angle he’s at, and the way they’re all over him, it’s like he’s a part of it.

Jinki’s seen Jonghyun kiss people before, but not like this. Not at this angle, able to follow the way Taemin lets his mouth hang open a little bit when Jonghyun licks into it, hungry. The way his jaw juts out a little bit forward, so involved. And Taemin, eyes twisted up when he kisses back, a little awkward with his mouth, hand firmly grasping Jonghyun’s shoulder so they don’t topple over in either direction.

He notices Taemin’s little whines from the back of his throat before he notices the slow grind on his thigh. It shouldn’t be too much stimulation, Taemin is sitting completely upright, but Jinki can tell he’s getting off on this, just from kissing.

It’s at this point that Kibum more or less tosses Minho to the head of the bed. The two of them had been making out or “loosening each other up” out of Jinki’s field of vision while Taemin and Jonghyun have been working on him. And when Minho is plopped down so he’s in the same position as Jinki, so they’re directly next to each other, Jinki raises a hand to Minho’s hair to pull at it a little bit.

Minho lets out a low rumble, which sets Kibum (straddling him) off on a whine, which in turn gets Jinki to moan just as enthusiastically. Taemin and Jonghyun above him are breathing into each other’s mouths, and Taemin is rolling his hips with increasing desperation, and _god_.

It’s so overwhelming that Jinki can feel it affecting him, and he’s barely being touched anymore. Just watching the others get off is almost enough. Hearing them get off is almost enough.

Almost.

“Taemin,” Jinki says, voice almost too deep to understand. He starts pawing at Taemin’s boxers with the hand that isn’t still embedded in Minho’s hair. “Take off your underwear.”

Taemin pulls away from Jonghyun with a whine. “I don’t want to be the first one naked.”

“I’m the first one naked,” Jinki says, gestures to his exposed dick.

Taemin points down to Jinki’s feet. “You still have socks.”

Kibum’s laughing to his right, no pause in his grind into Minho’s lap, and Jinki huffs. “Well take them off, and then we can get rid of your clothes.” He looks over at everyone else and they have their eyes on him. “All of your clothes.”

Jonghyun does not have to be told twice, sitting up on his knees to pull his boxers down, throws them on the floor, and then they’re all stripping while Jinki watches. Kibum taking Minho out of his briefs and then raking his hands all the way back up his body. Taemin is who reaches over to pull Jinki’s socks off, and then pulls off his own boxers. Jinki’s never seen him quite like this, never seen _any_ of them quite like this, other than Jonghyun. He’s more or less in awe at them.

“Aye captain,” Taemin says, straddling him again, leaned further forward so his cock lies flat on Jinki’s thigh, absentmindedly grinding on him. Jinki wants to look him in the eye in acknowledgement, but can hardly take his eyes off his dick. “What do you want us to do now?”

Without thinking Jinki grabs him by the back of the thigh, pulling him so that they’re hip to hip, lets his hand slide up his back, pulls him in for another kiss. He feels Taemin move his legs so he’s straddling his waist, so their cocks are rubbing up against each other dry, and Jinki whines into his mouth.

There’s rustling and whining from next to him, but he can hardly focus on anything other than Taemin sliding against him. Jinki raises his hand to his mouth to lick a stripe onto his palm, reaches it down in between them. He grabs both of their dicks, squeezing less experimentally than Taemin had been before, more sure, more purposeful, twists to coat them in his spit. And they’re hardly kissing, just rocking into each other and gasping into each other’s mouths.

It doesn’t take him long to get close after that, not with the sounds of the room igniting matchstick flames of arousal in him since everyone walked in.

Taemin is mumbling something that Jinki can’t quite hear, the fire roaring in his ears.

He gasps it out when curiosity takes over. “What are you saying?”

And Taemin sits up with a hand on Jinki’s chest, still thrusting into his hand, pulling back when Jinki pushes forward. He’s graceful, with his dancer’s body. He moves like he means it. It’s so much more than Jinki could have anticipated, but still exactly what he expected. Taemin’s face is red, and his hair is mussed up, and he uses his other thumb to graze the head of Jinki’s cock. He dips it into his mouth, licking the precum off like he hasn’t eaten yet, like he’s starving for it. Jinki gets that much more turned on that he almost misses what Taemin says when he repeats himself.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

Jinki’s starting to realize that sometimes the only thing he needs to get off is a word. He does with a shout, tossing his head back, orgasm cutting off any response he could have possibly formulated. Taemin looks satisfied enough at it.

There’s a hand in his hair then, immediately, pulling gently, making his orgasm that mush more intense. Must be Jonghyun’s. He knows how much Jinki likes that.

“Woah,” is all Taemin manages to breathe out, but he’s still working his hips. Jinki releases his own dick from his hold, which is still tingling, presses his thumb along the underside of Taemin’s while he fucks into it harder.

He manages, in his post orgasmic state, to make eye contact, waiting for Taemin to look up, jaw slack. Jinki wants Taemin to look him in the eye when he comes, desperately. He can’t help himself but to ask: “are you gonna come for me?”

And he does almost as soon as the words are out of Jinki’s mouth, Taemin chokes and tumbles forward, letting his head rest on Jinki’s chest directly next to their come, everything still pulsing between them.

“That was really fucking hot,” Kibum says, nails embedded in Minho’s chest, sitting firmly on his dick.

Jinki is just recovering from his bliss enough to watch Minho flip them over and start driving into him. He’s reminded, once again, that Kibum is _loud_. He swears and mewls and presses his hands into the backboard, and Minho is no better, just as fired up. His groans are low and deep, only muffled by being pressed firmly into Kibum’s skin.

Jinki loses focus on the other two when Jonghyun starts to kiss him again. His mouth is too tired to properly respond, so Jonghyun heads south, kissing all down his neck, peppering a few on Taemin’s head. He licks their come directly from Jinki’s stomach, kissing Taemin on the mouth afterwards. It’s filthy. Jinki moans at the sight, dick starting to twitch against Taemin’s again. Jonghyun isn’t done with him yet, he knows this. Jonghyun is almost never finished with him after one round and doesn’t think he’s going to start today.

Jonghyun has a hand in Taemin’s hair now, pulling him up from Jinki’s chest. “Will you suck him off?”

Taemin nods, blissed to compliance. There’s some shuffling around on the bed while Jonghyun climbs in between Jinki’s legs, and Jinki is so aware of Minho and Kibum next to him, distantly wonders when they’ll join them on this side of the bed.

Kibum turns his head towards Jinki then, jostled and whining, and Jinki’s definitely getting worked up again. The eye-contact is intense and unwavering, piercing, all the more overwhelming when Taemin starts finishing Jonghyun’s job of licking up the come on Jinki’s chest at the same time Jonghyun lifts Jinki’s leg to get better access to him.

It takes him by surprise when Taemin licks a stripe all the way up his dick, grabs at the base to tilt it up into his mouth as it’s hardening again, wraps his mouth around just the tip. Jinki groans, matching a groan out of Kibum. Minho is fucking him faster, harder, it forces Kibum to finally look away from Jinki and throw his arms around Minho’s neck to kiss him like it’s the end of the world.

And Jinki’s never gotten to see them kiss before either. They put on a good front of making it seem like they’re not having sex nearly every night when they’re out in the open. But _this_? Watching Minho suck on Kibum’s top lip, watching Kibum’s jaw go slack at the sensation? Better than anything he’d imagined from the other side of the wall.

In the moment of relative silence with Taemin, Minho, and Kibum’s mouths all busy, Jonghyun has a wet finger against Jinki’s asshole and says, “I wonder if they know this is supposed to be an orgy.”

And Jinki can’t help but laugh even while Jonghyun starts to finger him when Kibum breaks off from Minho’s mouth, says, “oh fuck you.”

Jonghyun tears his lips from Jinki’s thigh, already has his second finger inside him. Jinki’s starting to rock back into it. “I’m busy fucking Jinki, whenever you two decide to join us.”

Taemin takes Jinki’s cock halfway into his mouth in one go. He pulls up, dragging his lips on the tip, and lowers himself down further at the next pass. Jinki feels like he’s on fire, starts gyrating his hips, back onto Jonghyun’s fingers, up into Taemin’s mouth. Taemin has one hand laid flat on his stomach, the other on the inside his thigh, crawling towards his ass every time he twitches under the touch.

Minho and Kibum have resumed fucking each other, unrestrained. And after a while Jinki can tell from the sounds they’re making that they’re getting close. He’s heard it enough times. He looks down at Jonghyun, who’s smirking at him again from between his legs, knowing.

Jinki reaches over then, slides his hand so it’s at the nape of Kibum’s neck, thumb putting pressure on the area just behind his ear. It does absolutely nothing to quiet him, almost makes him louder if that were possible. Kibum grabs desperately at Jinki’s forearm, keeping him in place, fingernails digging into his skin, and comes with a shout that Jinki’s only ever heard with a wall separating them.

It is so much _better_ like this. He doesn’t think he can go back ever.

Minho isn’t far behind, fucks him through his orgasm desperately, and Kibum takes it. His neck is straining, and his face is twisted up, and Jinki looks up at Minho, whose mouth is hanging open and his eyes are glazed over, and Jinki doubts he’s seen anything hotter in his entire life. When Minho comes, his chest gets flushed and his face turns red and he throws himself back to the other side of the bed to cool off.

“Holy shit,” Jonghyun says, has three fingers in Jinki now with a fourth one at his entrance, and a shiver runs all the way up Jinki’s spine when Kibum clambers over to kiss him hard on the mouth. They’re all around him now, crowding each other, Kibum’s body tilted at an angle so he doesn’t collide with Taemin at his hip.

There’s so much stimulation. Jonghyun curling his fingers inside of him, Taemin swallowing around his cock, Kibum nipping at his lips, Minho rubbing his thumb onto the side of his calf, steadying him. He’s already come once.

“Look you good you are for us,” Jonghyun says, Jinki groans into Kibum’s mouth as a response. “Letting all of us take care of you. You’re perfect.”

There’s a moment of white noise, and then Jinki feels the fourth finger (decidedly _not_ Jonghyun’s) drag against his inner wall harder than the others at the same time Taemin hums around his cock. And without any warning the coil inside of him snaps clean, and when he comes he chokes it out, extinguishing the flames he’s engulfed in. He thinks he lets out a cry, but he can’t tell. Jonghyun pushes harder at Jinki’s leg, pushing him that much farther, and keeping him from thrusting too far into Taemin’s throat. Not that Taemin would mind.

He doesn’t know how much time he lies there, completely blissed out, extremities hot and cold at the same time, notices just barely how Jonghyun pulls his fingers out of him, peppers kisses all down Jinki’s legs. Aware of Taemin’s mouth, slowly pulling off of him. Lets Kibum kiss him, all over his mouth, over and over, unable to do anything in response other than push air from his lungs. Minho, rubbing at his calf like he’s soothing a cramp.

Up in the fire, if Jinki could move, or think, he would want to kiss Minho the most. He hasn’t gotten to yet.

Everything is quiet, then, and he’s just breathing. He hears, distantly, Jonghyun’s mantra: _So beautiful. So good. So perfect._

He opens his eyes to Taemin handing him a glass of water. Where he got it, Jinki has no idea, but he’s grateful.

“Why don’t you ever get _me_ water?” Kibum says, and Jinki hands it over to him after taking a sip.

“Because I’ve never made you come like that,” Taemin crawls back on the bed, sitting by Jonghyun and Minho.

“And whose fault is that?” Kibum says, doesn’t wait for Taemin to answer him, and Taemin’s not going to.

He lines himself up next to Jinki’s body, stroking his belly. “You know we never get to see you like this.”

Jinki hums as a response.

“Jonghyun gets to see you like this all the time. I hope you know how jealous we all are,” he’s saying it low, just to Jinki, it makes him shiver. He looks down the bed at Jonghyun, starting to work his way down Minho’s body. He makes brief eye contact with Taemin, dazed and lips swollen. “Do you think you can go again? No one’s fucked you yet, Jinki.”

“No,” Jinki speaks before he lets himself think about it. “I want to fuck you.”

Kibum’s eyebrows flick up, he purses his lips like he’s considering it. Jinki knows it’s not a debate. Kibum tends to want the same things as he does. Jinki kisses him then, rolling them over, smiling into it.

With Kibum, it’s always a little gentle. There’s a certain level of tenderness. A certain piece of Jinki that wants to take care of him, and a certain piece that knows Kibum wants to take care of him right back. To treat each other like royalty. To kiss him hard enough to bruise and then again soft enough to let it fade. They’re just kissing, very slowly, working Jinki back up, Kibum’s legs wrapped around his waist but not grinding them up into him.

It’s slow enough that Jinki is able to zero-in on the little things that he hasn’t quite gotten to tonight: the way Kibum’s breath hitches in his throat when Jinki’s tongue runs over his own. The way he’s a biter, nibbling on Jinki’s bottom lip, and kissing it to soothe. Kibum’s hands run all the way up his chest, both landing at his collarbone and playing at his throat.

Jinki doesn’t even realize getting hard again, but he never does. Jonghyun’s been known to take such good advantage of his recovery time that he’s gotten used to going again and again. Jinki used to tease Jonghyun for being insatiable until the word started applying more to himself anyway.

He presses a hard kiss into the center of Kibum’s lips before pulling back, leaning their foreheads together. Kibum lets his mouth hang open when he reaches down, pulls at Jinki’s cock, adjusts his legs so Jinki is hovering at his entrance, inviting him to push inside whenever he wants.

Kibum lets out a crumbling moan when he does, still so sensitive from when Minho was inside him earlier. The thought alone causes Jinki’s hips to jut forward, earning another cry from Kibum.

It doesn’t take long for them to get settled into a rhythm. And Kibum’s loud, but it only allows Jinki to let loose just as much. Their kisses devolve into whines, Kibum pulling at Jinki’s lips, chin, collarbones with his teeth, pulling at his hair with his hands.

“You’re so loud,” Jinki says, under his breath, amused. “You’re always so loud.”

“Got you excited to fuck me, right?” Kibum says, smirking, gasping. Jinki notices his chest flushing, can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment, from the fire of the room, or from the sex itself. “You’re not so quiet yourself.”

“Not like you,” he says in response, leaning down to suck a hickey into Kibum’s neck, right under his jaw. Kibum cries out at it, tightens around Jinki’s cock as he starts moving a little faster. A little harder. “Can’t you hear yourself?”

Jinki detaches one of Kibum’s hands from his hair, interlocks their fingers and pushes the hand into the mattress. His other hand lands on Kibum’s hip, allowing him more control as he fucks into him.

To his left Jinki hears Jonghyun come for the first time of the night, a sound Jinki will probably be able to pull up from memory four lifetimes from now. When Jonghyun comes it’s always breathy, but blown-out, like it takes him by surprise. Maybe it does, every time. Jinki loves it. This time, the sound makes him feel greedy, knowing he’s already come twice, and he hasn’t even gotten his hands on Minho yet. He doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer inside Kibum, either.

He looks down again and Kibum is like a painting, Jinki can’t help but tell him: “you’re so beautiful, Kibum.”

He flushes again, this time Jinki _knows_ it’s from embarrassment. “And handsome.”

Jinki lets his head hang down while he laughs, but nods. He looks up at Kibum when the next words fall out of his mouth.

“And so sexy.”

“Fuck, Jinki.”

The whine that starts a slow-crawl out of Kibum’s throat is the familiar one. As it rises, Jinki notes the look on his face again: eyes squeezed shut, head tossed back, jaw slack. It’s so different, now that there’s no wall between them, now that Kibum is coming on Jinki’s cock, from Jinki’s words. He’s squeezing Jinki’s hand, pulling hard at Jinki’s hair, drives the both of them over the edge _hard_. Like they’ve been hit by a train. Like neither of them are never going to come again.

(They both will.)

(Later tonight, even.)

(But in the meantime—)

Jinki is breathless. He pulls slowly out of Kibum, not to overstimulate him too much, and more or less collapses on top of him. He leaves a kiss on every drop of sweat that runs down his throat, so satisfied at the way Kibum looks like he could lay there forever. Jinki knows he could.

Jinki’s letting Kibum run his spindly fingers up and down his back. They both watch glassy eyed at Jonghyun dragging his teeth along Taemin’s nipple and with his hand on his dick directly next to them. Minho crawls up by Jinki’s legs, clearly still a little dazed, massages the back of Jinki’s thigh almost absentmindedly while he watches.

Jonghyun and his magic mouth: Jinki is positive he could make anyone unravel without lifting a finger.

And then when he actually _uses_ his fingers, they’re a goner.

Taemin’s white knuckled into the sheets. Jinki grabs for Taemin’s hand, rubbing circles into the skin on his palm. At the same moment, Kibum reaches over, sticks his thumb in Taemin’s mouth, and Taemin opens around him almost on instinct.

“I’ll bite you,” Taemin manages to gasp out.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Kibum says, a little amused, breath returning to its normal speed.

Jinki watches Jonghyun slide over Taemin’s slit with the hard pressure of his thumb, fondle Taemin’s balls with his other hand, and pull at his nipple with his teeth. His entire body stretches out like it’ll snap, and he comes in ropes all the way up his chest. Watching Taemin come undone again, this time with Kibum’s thumb against his palette, makes Jinki think he can go one more time. He thinks he has some water left over.

Kibum kisses the top of Jinki’s head before scuttling out from under him, thumb still in Taemin’s mouth. Jinki rolls over on his back so he’s turned up at the ceiling. He lays his hand flat on his belly, lets it take the rise and fall of his breathing, breath hot on his lips.

Minho doesn’t move much, just allows Jinki to flip over and start massaging the top of Jinki’s thigh instead of the soft back. Jinki can hear himself let out little moans, still in recovery, Minho’s fingers pushing at his pressure points; he can’t help himself.

The heels of his hands drag up Jinki’s body, slowly, gentle, like he savors it. Jinki didn’t need to know anything about how Minho is in bed to know that he’d be like this. Day-to-day he just wants to take care of the people around him. Watching him flit around working himself up slowly by working everyone else up slowly is so reminiscent of Jonghyun’s need to service everyone that it’s not new.

Jinki doesn’t have to look to know that Taemin and Kibum are going at it while Jonghyun relishes in it right next to them.

Minho’s hands are strong and big against his thighs, Jinki twitches when he reaches his crotch, massages his hips and never touches where Jinki wants him to. With his hands crawling up Jinki’s body he starts to leave kisses in their wake.

Not just kisses: Minho sucks hickeys into the inside of his thighs like they aren’t trembling already, like he isn’t already holding back so desperately from thrusting up into nothing.

When he finally gets up to his mouth, their kiss is searing fire behind his eyelids, the space between their mouths. Minho kisses like he does everything else: with palpable intensity.

“God, Jinki. Let me take care of you,” Minho says it between white hot breaths. Jinki chuckles as a response but Minho keeps going. “I’ve always wanted to. Ever since we were roommates. Ever since I used to hear you.”

Jinki’s embarrassment is interrupted by the chill that runs all the way up his spine. Or should he be embarrassed at that as well?

“You heard me?” is all he can say.

“I don’t know if you know this, Jinki,” Minho pulls back then, looks him dead in the eyes. “You are no quieter than me or Kibum. Not with Jonghyun, but _definitely_ not alone either.”

Jinki’s hard again, he can feel it, over the roaring embarrassment in his ears. He doesn’t know if anyone should be touching his cock, raw as it is, but it’s making itself known again. He knows Minho feels it between them. Wonders how often Minho’s thought about him, all these years. From sharing a room to having sex loudly in rooms directly next to each other, Jinki can’t imagine how long ago the seed’s been planted in his mind.

Actually, he can. Because it’s been planted in his own since back then just as well.

“Can I make you feel good, then?” Minho says against his mouth, casual like he’s asking to pass the remote. Jinki nods. “Turn over, then.”

Minho pulls back, grabs a pillow from the head of the bed (has to yank it free from between the mattress and the headboard, as it’s been fucked into the wall as much as any of them have) and places it under Jinki’s lifted hips, so that he’s at a good angle but not so high that he has to put any pressure on his hands or knees. Jinki grabs himself another pillow to hold in his arms under his chest.

Minho lays back down, kisses Jinki on the shoulder, dick pressed between Jinki’s ass cheeks, asks: “Is this okay?”

Jinki nods, knows that if he opens his mouth, he won’t be able to shut it.

“Oh, no, I want to hear you,” Minho says. It’s all conversational. Like the tip of his dick isn’t hovering over Jinki’s ass. “I’ve never been the reason for it.”

Jinki can’t help himself. “Minho, I can’t believe you think you’ve never been the reason for it.”

Minho chuckles, something like a scoff, like this is somehow news to him, and pushes into him. Jinki lets out a moan, and Minho lets out a groan directly into his ear. And they spur each other on like that.

And Jinki has already come three times tonight, and he _knows_ that this one is his last. When Minho snaps into him with every thrust, his dick own drags across the pillow, and his voice breaks at the feeling. The ash mark of everyone’s hands all over and inside him tonight just compound the feeling. Minho’s cock pulls almost all the way out, and he feels the drag of Jonghyun’s long fingers, and when he pushes back in, he feels Taemin’s stubbier finger at his entrance. He feels it all, everything from tonight.

And Minho is careful, but he is unrelenting. Jinki feels himself heating up at the prospect of coming again so soon.

“Did you know that when you’re about to come, your eyebrows burrow together like you’re concentrating _that hard_ on not coming?”

Jinki huffs, knows he’s making the face Minho’s describing to him, unable to stop it. He feels kisses from the shoulder closest to the ear he was just speaking into all the way to the other one, and Minho whispers gruffly into that ear as well.

“You know that I can always tell when you’re getting fucked? Even through the wall, I can. Because you pant. Like he’s knocking the wind out of you. It’s exactly what you sound like right now.”

“Minho,” Jinki says, breathes, desperate. His orgasm is closing in on him, now. “Shit.”

“Yeah,” Minho says, low, under his breath, egging him on, like he knows Jinki only needs a word to come, only needs a sound. And he does know. Of course he knows.

They all know. All four of them know him so well, know how he ticks, what it takes to get him off.

“Come on,” Minho says, more of a suggestion than a command, but Jinki takes it regardless. He cries out into the pillow, and Minho’s hand comes down to his neck to turn his head away from it. Minho is still thrusting, and Jinki could cry, he really could. He really can not move from where he’s rested, but his orgasm is so drawn out, he knows that the clenching around Minho’s dick will send him over the edge.

And it does. Jinki already knew it would. He knows Minho gets off on other people’s pleasure.

Minho very nearly sinks his teeth into Jinki’s shoulder while he thrusts through his own orgasm, whining and Jinki’s helpless noises. When he pulls out, Minho lays his body alongside Jinki’s waiting for the others to come down.

And they lay there for a little while after. Jinki barely has the energy to open his eyes, much less move the come-stained pillow beneath his hips.

When things start to slow down next to them, which with Jinki’s closed eyes appear to be primarily Kibum and Taemin moaning against each other, Jinki feels Jonghyun’s weight fall into the center of the bed.

Jinki peeks one eye open. Jonghyun looks absolutely exhausted. He notes how he’s only heard Jonghyun come once in all this time, looks down at the weight of his cock against his stomach, hand rested at his hip like he’s too lazy to move it.

“Baby,” Jinki starts, pulling his torso over to Jonghyun’s shoulder, kissing him there so Jonghyun stirs at the touch. “You took care of us so good tonight.”

He watches Minho drag his hand down all the way down Jonghyun’s chest, down his waist, pressing his hand into Jonghyun’s hips. Jonghyun’s almost too tired to thrust into the air. The rest of them are almost too tired to finish him off. But not quite.

Taemin is by his mouth on the other side of him, kissing him dirty, the way Jinki’s come to find out he’s excellent at. Jonghyun moans at the kiss almost more than from Minho’s hands leading up to his dick. But it’s Kibum’s hand, his fingers that wrap around him, lazily but expertly pulling.

Minho manages the energy to shift his body lower, nipping at Jonghyun’s hip bones with his mouth. Kibum reaches the base of Jonghyun’s cock and leaves his hand there for a moment, waits for Minho to lick a stripe up the side of it, wrap his mouth around the tip, before continuing.

“Fuck,” Jonghyun says, bowing his head so he can see the two of them working on him. He manages to grip his fingers into Minho’s hair, causes him to groan on his dick. Taemin kisses down his neck, taking advantage of the way Jonghyun can’t help but throw his head back.

Taemin has his mouth on Jonghyun’s nipples, then, licking across them and leaving the threat of hickeys across his chest.

And Jinki pulls Jonghyun’s mouth to his own, the way he’s done hundreds of thousands of times.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he says into his mouth, like it’s an afterthought, because Jonghyun _knows_ he’s sexy. He doesn’t need to be told. He doesn’t need to be, but Jinki will say it forever, and now, by the looks of it, so will the others. Jonghyun lets out a crumbling moan.

It’s so slow, leisurely, the way they’re all touching him. The fervor of when they were all getting Jinki off earlier, the desperate need to get Taemin to come with their hands on him is an energy that has left the room entirely. All that’s left are their pliant mouths, their lazy hands. The way Jonghyun spurs them on, the way he has all night. Languid. Slow.

“I’m,” Jonghyun says. But that’s all he says, that’s all he ever says. Jinki knows this well: Jonghyun comes like it pushes out of him with no warning. Barely gives Minho or Kibum a warning before his orgasm shakes its way all along his entire body. His cry is into Jinki’s open mouth, something he swallows.

They don’t stop touching him, rubbing their hands along his body. Jinki trails his kisses down to Jonghyun’s shoulder. Taemin is kissing at his chest. Minho is licking up the come that missed his mouth. Kibum running his hands up Jonghyun’s stomach, letting his mouth rest against his hip bones.

Jinki doesn’t know how long they lie there, or when they all fall asleep. Jinki is the first one to wake up the next morning, bodies still tangled together on the bed. He wonders, distantly, still exhausted, if there’s a chance they’re going to do it again.

Wonders what's been going through their minds this whole time.

-

But that’s just Jinki.

**Author's Note:**

> i've officially been writing fanfiction for a full decade and i'm not sure this is obvious but i've never written porn in my life. so if you enjoyed it please let me know!
> 
> also follow me on twitter @chwesbian if you're into that
> 
> next up is jonghyun


End file.
